Let's do this
by jayjay-jenkins
Summary: Alexandria is a 16 year old girl with a father. Her mother died a few years ago, then she Pest and the others. Before she joined she had already murdered four people and with the gang to help she could do so much more. But when an alien invasion happens she gets close to someone she almost loses
1. Mugged

My name is Alexandria, but my crew calls me Rocky Devil. I am 16 years old and I have jet black hair and electric blue eyes that seems to glow in the dark.I am hard to catch, very talented with weapons, very sneaky and extremely brutal. I can crack someone neck if I wanted too. I have known Pest since we were little kids. I remember when he used to go outside and light a firework in the back yard and burn his hand because it was too close to the fire. My father was in the army so he showed me how to handle most .My favorite weapons are the crossbow and bow and arrow because I love long distance weapons.

I adjusted my ski mask so it covered my mouth and nose and most of my forehead leaving only my electric blue eye to be shown. We saw a women in the distance and we all nodded. Pest and I passed by here very close. Moses, BIGGZ, and Jerome had strolled out in the street in-front of her.

"Fuck." I hear heard say and then I laughed. It sounded like a killers laugh but I can't say I'm not a killer.

"Set the pace, set the pace." Moses says to us. Moses walks up to her but she turned around. Me and Pest had blocked her path with our bikes. When she turned around she came face to face with Moses.

"Give me the phone, Give me the phone, Give me the phone." Moses said quickly. When she handed him the phone he demanded for more. "Give me the money, Give me the purse. Give it to me."Moses says. She started fumbling with the bag, Moses started to get impatient and snatched the whole bag from her.

"Hey!" She yelled at him.

"Don't fuck with me, get me?" He said to the woman and threw the bag behind him and I caught it.

She raised her hand in defeat to reveal an Antique Ring on her finger. Moses saw it. "Please." She pleaded.

"Gimme dat ring..." He demanded.

"But it' not word anything." She told him. He scowled at her.

"Don't fuck about." He yelled then pulled something out of his pocket. it clicks and turns into a knife. The woman struggled to get the ring off because it was tight. "Wanna get murked innit?" Moses said and grabs her hand and started to get the ring off then she pushed him away.

"Fuck off me." The lady said. By this time Pest and I were already off the bikes and were with the rest of them. Moses pushed her to the .

"Your too brave." Moses said. He backed up and I took the lead. Everyone one else gathered around me. I used sign language to tell them could I kill her. They all shock their head and I frowned. I leaned close to her face and growled. It seemed like she was about to piss her pants, probably noticing my eyes were glowing in the dark. I laughed and I could tell it sent shivers down her back because it was the laugh of a cold blooded killer. Which I was.


	2. What the fuck was that

I backed away into the rest of the group. I adjusted my mask so it only showed the skin around my eyes.

"dat ring is heavy, GET DAT!" Pest told Moses as he put his arm around around me. I stepped closer to him so it could be easier to put his arm around my shoulder.

"Quick fam, before the feds come." BIGGZ said.

"Fuck the feds man." Moses replied. The Lady finally got the ring off.

"Here take it." She said and put her hand out. Pest snatched it and I whacked him upside his head.

"What the hell was that for luv." He asked me. I looked at him and narrowed my eyes. "Okay, Okay!" He said putting his hands up in defeat. When I turned my attention to Moses, Pest put his arm back around me. None of us moved and she began to panic. I stepped on her stomach and glared down at her.

"Help!" She screamed. "Somebody Help me!" She looked up and freezes. She saw a ball of light heading towards us.

"Hey watch out." Pest said tackling to to the ground as the ball of light hit a near bye car. We rolled over a bit until he was onto of me. It kind of looked like he was pinning me down. He sat up straight. "You know I quite like this position don't you." He said grinning at me. I shook my head smiling. He bent down and kissed my cheek. He got up and dusted himself off. As he helped me up he asked me something. "You all right luv." I nodded and smiled. He put his arm around me and began walking towards the others.

We saw Moses staring at the ruins of the car. He tried to open it but it wouldn't budge He reaches his hand in and finds the handle. I was broken. He reached deeper in and found the glove department and a little light came on. Something lunged at him and all of us jumped. It slashed Moses cheek. Moses uses his knife and stabs the thing. It screeches and runs off.

"What the fuck was that." Dennis said.

" Some orangutang type thing. I'm not even lying bruv." Biggz said.

"Looked like Dobby the house elf." Pest said and I laughed.

"Ha ha Moses got shakned by Dobby." Jerome said. Everyone laughed as Moses wiped the blood of his face.

"I'm tracking that down and killing it." Moses said. I nodded in agreement.

"Count me in. No one messes with family." I said and we head out to go find whatever the fuck that shit was.


	3. Dead

We all went in the direction of that thingy. Moses, Biggz and I were on bikes while the others were on foot. I was going full speed making sure not to run into or over something.

"Yeah, payback fam." Pest yelled while running.

"I'm proper stampin that!" Jermome yelled almost out of breath.

"It's gone in adventrue." Dennis yelled as he ponited out that the creature just went into Adventure Playground.

"Round two bruv!" Biggz yelled. "Round two!"

The creature was scuttling towards the ragged structure of Aventure playground.

"Aye yo Pest got them bangers?" Moses asked. Pest lighted a clump of bangers.

"Yeah bang that shit up." Pest said as he ran up to shelter trew it in and ran back to his spot. The fireworks expoded and the creature screeched.

"It's Mine." Me and Moses said at the same time. We looked at each other and gave each other a knowing look at headed in at the same time. We kicked it over and over again until it scratched my thigh. I kicked it in the head knocking it over and it grabbed my leg and dragged me.

"Hey we need backup." Moses yelled and the rest of the gang stepped inside. Pest helped me out ot the creautrues grip and it claw tore a huge slash in my pants and only touched my skin a little. Moses kicked it onto the gound and the rest of the gang stepped on it multipule times. When the gang stepped away to make sure it was dead I took that as a chance. I grabbed my knife and stabbed it multip it's blood on my shirt and pass. If I walked down the street in this people would think I murdered some poor innocent soul. And if this thing attacked me it wasn't innocent.


	4. An alien?

We dragged the thing out and used our phone light to get a good look at it.

"Rah! What is that cuz!" Jerome said looking at the thing.

"That ain't no is. That's a was blood." Pest said also examing the body.

"I told you, some exotic creature, like a monkey thing..." Biggz said as we started dragging the thing.

"That fell out of the sky bruv! You tellin' me it's rainin' monkeys?" Pest said.

"That ain't no monkey, monkeys ain't bald is it?" Dennis

"Somebody shaved it then." Biggz

"Who in their right mind would shave a monkey?" I told him.

"Astronauts get bored innit." Biggz

"Dat's some weird fing fam. I don't even know what dat is. I'm not even gonna say." Jerome said

"You know what that is? I'll tell you what that is. That's a alien bruv. Believe it. It came from outer space, tryin' to take over the earth, but it went and landed in the wrong place, you

get me? The wrong place!" Pest said adding emphasis on wrong. We all laughed.

"Straight! Moses, bredren, you killed a alien!" Dennis said.

You saved the planet earth from a alien invasion! You're a legend man!" Biggz said.

"Your Will Smith man!" I told them and they laughed.

"Welcome to London motherfucker!" Dennis said.

"Welcome to the ends!" I told them

"This is the block man." Pest said. "Nobody fucks with the block!"

"The B-L-O-C-K!" Biggz said.

"BRAPP! BRAPP! BRAPP!" We all said Moses in the middle holding the carcass of the alien thing.


	5. Probs, Mayhem and the girls

I walked with the gang along the street in a ragged row, Moses in the lead, dragging the strange carcass behind him, determined and deep in thought.

Behind Moses is Pest, wiry and manic, wearing a woollen ear-flap hat with dangling braids that makes him look like a medieval fool. And as usual, he's talking.

"Take it to Ron's, he watches that National Geographic shit. All man ever does is blaze, water them big buds and watch that nature channel. He'll identify that for real. Let me bell him up..."

Behind Pest is Jerome, a little heavier, a little geekier, a little softer spoken than the others. He's

still wearing parts of his school uniform.

"(into phone)...it was madness fam! The Beast of Brixton! We were crazy kickin' that! Some kind of nonfound-out-about creature, like some Gears of War thing, trust!"

Behind Jerome is Biggz, younger and shorter, brighteyed and snappily dressed. His mum's interrogating him down the phone as usual.

(into phone)...No mum! Playin' football! (listens) I had pepperoni pizza... (listens) You gave me the money! (listens) Back by ten, I swear mum, back by ten..." Biggz told his mom.

Behind Biggz is Dennis. Tall, lean, boasting an Afro and an easy swagger. Three pairs of trousers hang absurdly low beneath his waist. He's searching through Sam's walle, inspecting credit and membership cards, chucking them away as he goes.

"She's a nurse innit. They don't get paid nothin'. Moses, why you always pick the poor people?" He said and we all laughed.

A group of Girls hang out by the door to a youth club. Tia was like my sister I didn't know two of the girls there and me and Dimples absouluely hated each other. We wouldn't even talk to each other. I never talked around anyone but the boys and Tia. That's why I use sign language and I taught the others too so they could undersand. And I always use sign language around Dimples because she thinks im another one of those hood boys that in the gang and not a girl.

"Woy!" Dimples said pointing at the carcass of the alien

"Moses, what happened to your face?" Tia asked him.

"Him and Alex battled a alien that fell from the sky, trust!" Pest told the girls

"Ha-ha, you're funny." Dionne told Pest. He held up the dead body of alien.

"Ergh! No! What is that?" Gloria said backing away from it.

"Ah! No, I'm sorry, I don't even wanna look at it..." Dionne said backing away from it too.

"Halloween was last week you know..." Tia said.

"That ain't real... that's a creation." Dimples said to us.

"Touch it then if it ain't real!" Pest said holding the carcass of the alien in fron of the girls.

"You shove that in my face and them fangs are goin' up in your tits..." Dimples said. Biggz Moses and I echanged glances trying to hide our smilies.

"Could be diseased, you get me?" Gloria told Pest.

"I don't want no chlamydia..." Dimples said. I smiled trough my mask. I though she already had it. Moses and Tia's eyes meet.

"You're tellin' me that fell out of the sky?" She asked him.

"Yeah." He answered.

"And did that to your face?" She asked again.

"Yeah."

"So you killed it?"

"Yeah." Tia shakes her head

"You're such a bad breed Moses." She said. There's something between them. And I know they both like each other.

"Fuck! It's alive!" Pest said shaking the alien's dead body violently and fake threw it towereds the girls who exploded in screames and ran away. We all laughed and stalked away.

We were walking aross the elevated walkways talking..

"Tia's movin' to you Moses." Dennis told Moses."

"She's on your balls cuz!" Pest comented after Dennis.

"Oi, that's my cousin you're chattin' about..." Biggz side commeted the bothe of them.

We saw a section where another walkway runsparallel."Watch this jump!" Biggz told us. hops up onto the wall, balances on the edge perilously, sizes up the distance to the parallel walkway.

"Humpty Dumpty" I sang songed as we passed him.

"Get down man." Moses told him.

"Trust, I can do it!" Biggz told us but we didn't belive him.

"We ain't cleanin' your guts off the floor Biggz, come..." Jerome said and Yanked Biggz down from the walkway.

"Man I could've done it." He mumbled as we continuted walking.

When we were walkind we came across two young boys and the set a fire in one of recylcling bins.

"Oi, Gavin you pyro!" Dennis yelled out to the black one.

As we walked by I guess the little kids saw the carcass of the alien. They run up to us and trailed along behind it.

"It ain't Gavin, it's Mayhem and he's Probs!" Mayhem said as he pointed to anouther boy who looked like he was 8. We laughed at them and contiued on.

"Mayhem and Probs? Seriously?" I asked them.

"That's sick man! What is that?" Probs asked,

"That's none of your business." Pest told them wanting them to stay out of our buisness.

"Where you goin'? Let us come with you!" Mayhem asked.

"Yeah Moses, let us roll with you! We're bad boys!" Probs commented after Mayhem.

Moses ignored the two 9 year old and continued on his way.

"Go away Reginald. This is big man business. You're too tiny." Jerome told the Probs.

"Yeah, get in touch when you've got your first pube." Pest told them laughing.

"Go suck your mum!" Probs told Pest.

"Ohhh!" We all said looking toward Pest who was glaring at Probs. Wrong thing to say.

"Ha! You got boy'd!" Mayhem told Pest and Pest Flicked him off not even looking at them. I laughed and sped up a little.


End file.
